far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Chant of the Soul Indivisible
The Infinite Chant of the Soul Indivisible is the new set of teachings being developed, taught, and preached by Father Hierodoctor Daam. The new teachings revise Daam's doctrine of the Soul Indivisible, that gave him fame and fortune before his 'disappearance', by reinterpreting them through the Mandala of the Soul. An ancient religious artifact, supposedly originating from Earth, that Daam claims to have recovered during his long absence. The core message of the Infinite Chant is that all souls are in fact one single World Soul, that animates not just life but all matter and the laws of nature themselves. Its division into separate souls, or the ensouled and soulless, is a delusion and blasphemy of sentient beings against the cosmos and against themselves. The Mandala of the Soul Vaguely described in ancient texts, it supposedly was one of the 99 most holy artifacts brought from Earth by the original colonists. Recently a copy of the mandala has been recovered by Father Hierodoctor Daam. If his version is as genuine as he claims, none can know at this point, but it is certainly impressive. The Mandala of the Soul, as supposedly recovered by Daam, is a 3d projection, created by a mysterious and small artifact, an icosahedron about the size of a human hand. The projection is ever-changing, in ways both obvious and subtle, but the core structure, at least to the untrained perception, is that of a procession of 1,024 saints through the four elements, the seven crucial virtues, the eight sins and the eight blasphemies. Each of the twenty-seven spheres has at its centre a saint-god or demon-god, while surrounding it are the domains of the innumerable muses of the 999,999,999 teachings of enlightenment. The latter are ever shifting, and some say even reflect the unspoken thoughts of the viewer. Meditation on the mandala is said to be able to bring anyone to a greater consciousness, most importantly, in Daam’s teachings, the awareness of the Soul Indivisible. The Mandala Meditation The practice of meditating on the mandala involves imagining a mental path through the some or all of the twenty seven spheres. In each sphere, the practitioner encounters its god. First, the practitioner imagines themselves standing in awe in front of the god. Then, the practitioner imagines themselves becoming the god. Finally, the practitioner imagines themselves triumphant over the god, and ready to continue their path. Key decisions in laying out this mental pilgrimage, this mental Vigil, is from which direction to first approach the mandala, which spheres to visit, and which order to visit the spheres in. All these decisions have implications for the nuances of the mental path traveled, and thus for the potential revelations and awakenings the journey may invoke. The Twenty-seven Gods The twenty seven gods of the mandala are as follows: Four Elements Earth – Saint-god Gaia Water – Saint-god Neptune Fire – Saint-god Apollo Wind – Saint-god Zeus Seven Crucial Virtues Honesty – Saint-god Orpheus Loyalty – Saint-god Odysseus Discipline – Saint-god Jason Repentance – Saint-god Hercules Courage – Saint-god Theseus Charity – Saint-god Chiron Respect – Saint-god Perseus Eight Sins Dishonesty – Demon-god Hydra Envy – Demon-god Medusa Lust – Demon-god Briareos Sloth – Demon-god Seiren Wrath – Demon-god Minotauros Gluttony – Demon-god Cyclops Pride – Demon-god Leon Greed – Demon-god Drakon Eight Blasphemies Treason – Demon-god Menoetius Defamation – Demon-god Melinoe Abuse – Demon-god Japetus Ingratitude – Demon-god Cronus Murder – Demon-god Epimetheus Division – Demon-god Atlas Theft – Demon-god Prometheus Rape – Demon-god Uranus The Vigil of the Elements This is the simplest path through the mandala, and one Daam often recommends as the first path for new students of the mandala to travel: “As humanity began on Earth, so the Mandala of the Soul Indivisible begins in Earth and the blessed saint-god Gaia. She is the womb, and the cradle. Not just ours, but the womb and cradle of all sentient beings. From her all proceeds. And likewise, we begin our path in believing that the soul is born from the body. As we progress, through the floods of the saint-god Neptune, and the fires of the saint-god Apollo, we see our earth washed and melted, and we see our soul still remaining, and we understand that the soul does not proceed from the body, but that the soul animates the bodies. When we at last reach the winds of the father saint-god Zeus, we open the gate of flight. There we see that what we thought was Earth divided, was in fact Heaven Indivisible. Wind has no end, nor beginning. To think the storm as separate from the breeze is a thought born from rocks whom are moved by some winds but not others. To the wind, it moves everywhere, all the time, what changes is but its concentration and force. So all souls are one, and move not merely sentient beings, but all being. What separates us from our siblings is our imagination of Earth divided. And as we imagine, so we split our own soul asunder in hatred and strife, and hurt ourselves. The enlightened mind, born by wings of wind, sees all as one. It teaches us the first truth, that of the Soul Indivisible, and from this truth we step back down towards the world, and into the sphere of repentance. This is the first vigil, the path of the elements to the summit of heaven. The lesson it teaches us is the first and the last, and will guide us on all our future travels.” Hierarchy As it stands, Father Hierodoctor Daam is still in the process of re-establishing his followers, who all went their separate ways after his sudden disappearance. A formal hierarchy is yet to be established. Notable Members: * Father Hierodoctor Daam Category:CHR Sect or Religious Order